Data distribution networks often attempt to balance bandwidth loads to client devices, typically in a static manner. For example, where the data distribution network is compliant with Data Over Cable Service Interface Specification (DOCSIS), published by Cable Television Laboratories, Inc., and when multiple DOCSIS downstream channels are available, each cable modem termination system (CMTS) of the data distribution network performs load balancing for its client devices upon registration of those client devices. The load balancing determination is typically based on a simple channel loading determination at the time of registration. This static type of load balancing may not always be adequate or efficient, and so improved ways to implement load balancing may be desirable.